


Voltron Brotron

by AlixxBlack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Excessive swearing sometimes, Gaming, Gen, M/M, Voltron au, crack fic probably, klance, what else should i even tag???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: In this AU AF, Voltron is an MMO and the team plays under the name of Brotron. They participate in tournaments but keep their separate lives pretty well to themselves, except that Lance's government job has some implications.Follow the team as their connection to gaming and each other keeps them together through tough times.Note: There are some F-bombs littered throughout and general swearing that is occasionally in excess. Be aware before reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ouranose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouranose/gifts).



**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             JustKeith, SurveLance_

* * *

 

Did you get my text LL?

 

Nah

 

WDYM ‘Nah’

 

Nah

Nah

 

Is that ‘Nah’ I didn’t get the text?

Or are you singing?

 

Nah

 

Fucking Fuck You

 

Hey hey

 

Fucking later

 

Gooooooood Byyyyyeeee

 


	2. Chapter 2

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Shiro.io, SurveLance_

* * *

That wasn’t nice

 

TF? Why?

 

You know he hates it when you do that

 

“Just” Keith needs to chill

Get a better sense of humor amirite

 

Incorrect

 

He’s just the nuker n e way

 

Pissing him off before a match does not help

You are not helping in any capacity

 

Our round is in an hour

H will b fine

 

He will be pissed and he will makes mistakes

 

So replace him

I always liked the balance of 4v4 better

 

Lance…

 

Shiro <3 <3 <3

 

Fuck you.

If he is late or if we lose…

You owe me $50 for the tournament fees

 

Whatever

I’m rolling in dough

 

You say playing from your grandma’s basement…


	3. Chapter 3

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Alias_Pidge, JustKeith_

* * *

 

What did he do this time?

 

What didn’t he do?

 

I don’t know.

That’s why I’m asking.

 

I text him to see if he wanted to come over.

His grandma got rid of the internet…

 

She did? Why hasn’t he said so…

 

He doesn’t want anyone to treat him like a child.

 

Fair.

 

He’s been playing from a tent he set up in the back.

It’s close enough to use the café’s WiFi.

 

Shiro would pay for his internet.

 

Shiro already pays for tournament fees OOP.

 

Yeah but there’s no team without Lance.

Not really, anyway…

 

I know. I already offered to pay for it.

He threatened to quit if I pay for it…

And if I tell anyone about it too :(

 

Tell Shiro. Shiro always knows what to do.

 

Maybe after the match. It’s about time isn’t it?

 

Yep! Getting set up now!


	4. Chapter 4

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Shiro.io, JustKeith_

* * *

 

 

Ready for your match review?

 

Yes but can we talk about something first?

 

I’ve had my word with Lance already.

I’ve got your back, you know that.

 

Actually, it’s not about that.

 

Oh?

 

Lance doesn’t have internet.

 

Then how did he play today?

 

He’s using the café WiFi.

 

I see…

 

His grandma said it was too expensive.

 

I will try to sort things out with him.

 

Discreetly?

 

He won’t quit.

 

But he’ll know I said something…

 

No worries. I’ll take care of it.

 

Okay…

So match review?

 

0/5 – Stop talking to Lance right before a match…

;)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             ForeverHunkry, Shiro.io_

* * *

Remember that favor you owe me?

 

Which favor? Lol

 

Whichever one?

Lance needs a job.

 

Lance has a job though?

 

Yes kind of

But he needs something that pays.

 

The government does pay him??

 

This is not wrong.

 

Is he having money problems?

 

Let’s not ask too many questions.

Is there something he can work on from home?

 

His skill set isn’t exactly… um…

Remote Location Compatible?

 

Anything entry level?

 

Listen – I know some games coming out soon.

They need testers. I’ll put in a few calls?

 

Right.

Offer it to him in a smooth way please?

 

Oh! It’s one of THOSE favors…

I’ll make it smooth for sure Shiro!

 

Thanks Hunk. You’re good people ;)

 


	6. Chapter 6

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             ForeverHunkry, SurveLance_

* * *

 

Bro to bro

You were awesome tonight

I love the new strategy

 

Thnx

 

You weren’t talking much though?

 

Not much to say tbh

 

Okay. Well, I know you’ve got your post to worry about…

But I heard that we need some testers for a few games…

It’s easy cash and it would help me out a ton to fill the spots.

 

Not ur dept tho?

 

I got a personal call. They know I game on the side.

Wanted to know if any of my friends were interested.

 

R the others doing it too?

 

Pidge has school still, Lance isn’t interested…

And Shiro is Shiro, you know?

 

Ya it took everything to get him outta retirement

 

So are you in? I can pass your name and number along.

 

Sounds perf tbh

 

You’ll need aces internet for some of them.

I can get you set up with my provider for a month?

 

Ya my connection has been shit n e way

 

Thanks so much! I owe you one!

 


	7. Chapter 7

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

* * *

 

So about that internship?

 

I’m telling you – Shiro knows the company better.

 

Altea is your parent company!

 

Just beause I work for Allura doesn’t mean anything :(

 

You can’t make a personal call?

 

Shiro worked with Altea’s big wigs.

He still talks to some of them!

 

Shiro would just ask for the job to be mine.

I want to be recommended and considered.

 

You want a favor either way.

 

It is confirmed they don’t even look at the applications!

They do recommendations only!

THE WEBSITE SAYS IT HUNK

 

I’ll mention it in an email this week.

Fair?

 

Only if you mean it.

 

I’m doing everyone favors this week.

Why not you too?

 

How did you get so lucky anyway?

Lead Engineer at Allura Co.?

 

Probably because I’m the least psycho of us all

 

Probably ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             JustKeith, SurveLance_

I hear congrats are in order?

 

I hear the sound of my pwnage

 

God I hate you

 

Nah

 

If you do it again

Just remember

I know where yo usleept

 

Typos lol

And no u don’t lmao

 

Fuck off Lance

You don’t even type out proper sentences!

 

Bc why do that when

:)

 

Thank god there’s no emojis on here

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Why are we friends?

 

Shiro

 

Yeah

 

Yeah

 

Bye?

 

…Yeah

 


	9. Chapter 9

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             JustKeith, Shiro.io_

* * *

 

Do ever reckon that Lance should quit his job?

 

For the government?

 

Yeah…

 

As I understand it, he wanted the job.

 

But he can’t leave ever!

 

Well, he does, but he goes with her.

 

I know but…

 

You were hoping to meet him?

 

I wasn’t just hoping.

I was expecting. We qualified.

 

Because of the rules?

 

We all have to be there in person.

Yeah.

 

I’m planning to call in some favors.

An exception will have to be made.

 

And if you can’t get your favors?

 

Then I’ll call in some other favors.

 

Is she really dangerous?

 

He’s not with her because she’s dangerous.

He’s there because others are a danger to her…

 


	10. Chapter 10

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             ForeverHunkry, Shiro.io_

* * *

 

What’s this I hear about not going?

 

I’ve appealed to have Lance play from home.

 

Keith is not handling that well…

 

Keith isn’t handling anything Lance related well.

 

Why do you think that is?

 

I have my theories, but nothing is confirmed.

 

He’s doing well with his testing.

Lance, I mean.

 

He told me this morning that he loves it very much.

Thank you, again, for squaring that away for him.

 

I’ll keep him as busy as I can manage.

 

It is greatly appreciated.

 

Do you think they’ll let Lance play from home?

 

Initially, the answer was a resounding ‘no’

But I think there’s some flexibility.

 

Is there *actually* flexibility Shiro?

 

I’m hoping for it.

 

Will we play man down?

 

I won’t humiliate you. We will resign.

 

No. We’ll get Lance there. We’ll make it work.


	11. Chapter 11

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Alias_Pidge, SurveLance_

* * *

 

How’s it going?

 

Had a scare today. Granny needed ER services.

 

Wow! What happened?

 

She was dizzy and then collapsed.

 

How does that work?

 

You know I can’t say.

 

Why do we have to stay in the dark about your job?

 

It’s for your safety.

 

I know – that’s what you always say.

But we care about you and want to help.

 

Being my friend is all the help I can ask for.

 

Shiro is on the phone with the tournament director.

It’s actually a conference call with the sponsors.

 

I don’t expect them to budge.

 

Will you really drop out if it doesn’t work?

 

Let’s not worry until the call is over.

 

We’ll ring you when we know.

 

Thanks P :)


	12. Chapter 12

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             JustKeith, SurveLance_

* * *

 

Please come.

 

That’s a bit forward to ask.

Didn’t know you were gay lol

 

Not appropriate.

 

You know I can’t go with you guys.

 

Shiro has to turn in the resignation.

Please don’t make him do that!

 

This is bigger than you.

This is bigger than me.

This. Is. My. Job.

 

Why can’t you travel with her?

 

It’s a big city, a big event, and a BIG RISK!

 

Take a person day?

 

I don’t get personal days.

 

You’re letting the team down right now.

 

No. Shiro is letting the team down.

He always knew that this could happen.

 

We can pool money for extra security.

If you go, they’ll let you play from your room.

 

That would require too much extra work.

 

Won’t you at least consider it?

 

Just fuck off, okay? Fuck off Keith…


	13. Chapter 13

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Shiro.io, SurveLance_

* * *

 

I’m two hours out from resigning.

 

More than anyone, you know the reason.

You know that I can’t leave, with or without her.

 

I would block two floors above and below us off.

We can pay an extra fee to have an official in your room.

You can background check every staff member.

You can travel under different names.

Ride with me on my private jet.

You CAN come with us and play…

 

That’s a lot of red tape. I’d only have 2 months.

 

You’ve been at this for years, Lance.

 

I am very aware.

 

They won’t let you do this one thing?

 

Maybe, maybe not…

I don’t ask those questions.

 

Then maybe it’s time to ask.

Just under two hours, Lance.

Will you give it a go?

 

You’re asking me to risk my job.

 

I’m asking that you consider…

Maybe you’re more than your job.

 

You’re asking a question that I can’t answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Shiro.io, Alias_Pidge_

* * *

 

We haven’t chatted for quite some time

How’s it been Pidge?

 

Not much

I’ve been trying to get into Altea.

 

Ah, yes!

For your internship right?

 

Yeah… I asked Hunk for a ref

He wasn’t exactly open to the idea

 

Oh, well, I’ve put a word in.

 

DID HE TELL YOU TO DO THAT?

 

No, it actually came up naturally.

When I was pulling strings for Lance.

 

Please tell me the truth.

 

That’s the truth. Altea is a sponsor.

I mentioned that it was in their interest to take you.

 

Uh huh?

 

Someone recognized your name from the list.

 

How… convenient…

 

Listen, I know you want to earn it.

But you’d be a great addition to their team someday.

I meant my recommendation honestly.

 

I guess it’s just more waiting then.

Thank you, Shiro.

You’re too good to us.


	15. Chapter 15

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             ForeverHunkry, Alias_Pidge_

* * *

 

We’re meeting Lance today.

Weird isn’t it?

 

I’m excited!

I can’t believe Shiro pulled this off!

 

Shiro had to make a lot of deals.

He’s officially out of retirement and back to work.

 

Why is this so important to him?

 

I’m afraid to know the answer…

 

I’m not.

But will he be honest if I ask?

 

Shiro is professional all the time.

 

So he’ll speak half-truths?

 

Professional doesn’t always equate to honest.

So probably, yeah…

 

Makes his elf looking character a little more – oh?

 

Don’t go there Pidge

You’ll regret it lol

 

Doubtful but thnx lol

 

See you at the hotel soon!

 

Yes! Later!


	16. Chapter 16

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Shiro.io, JustKeith_

* * *

 

Hunk said to message?

 

I thought he was coming with you?

 

We had to make changes to keep him safe.

 

Where is he?

 

From here on out –

we should only talk about him in person…

Understood?

 

Seriously?

 

I’ll be there soon.

 

And?

 

Arrangements will be made once I get there.

 

Fine

Fucking fine


	17. Chapter 17

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Shiro.io, SurveLance_

* * *

 

Just a review of the plan

 

Hit me ;)

 

I’m going to stop you there.

 

One more time.

 

Nope.

 

Fine – go ahead.

 

You agreed to a conference call.

Security staff and monitored equipment.

 

I did.

 

Our start time is precisely quarter prime.

 

Heard.

 

Arrivals are seven pinches in the past.

 

Heard.

 

Additional security has been provided top and bottom.

 

That is a deviation.

 

It is provided by the employer.

 

Verification?

 

Forwarded accordingly.

 

Ok. Clear.


	18. Chapter 18

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Shiro.io, JustKeith_

* * *

 

Where are you?

 

Three blocks south.

Hunk and Pidge are with me.

 

Good. I’m with Lance at the hospital.

 

And his gran?

 

Deceased.

 

Will they take Lance?

 

She was already dead when the bomb went off.

 

What?

 

Lance was calling in a heart attack when it happened

That’s why I left.

 

Where should we go?

 

Agents are coming for you.

 

What?!

 

We’ll discuss it when you’re here.

 

Who was the target?

Tell me that at least…

 

We’ll discuss it when you’re here, Keith.


	19. Chapter 19

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             SurveLance, JustKeith_

* * *

 

Witness protection let you keep your tag?

 

It’s not WP doofus

 

Shiro said it would be…

 

Shiro didn’t want u 2 ask qs

 

I see you’re back to your old self.

 

I have been thru worse tbh

 

So do you still work for them?

 

Nope its just security 4 now

 

How long do you think?

 

A year probs

They aren’t sure

 

Why were you the target?

 

Unclear at this point

 

Any theories?

 

1 or 2 maybe

 

Really?!

 

Not really

Just 1

 

And?

 

And we should talk about that IRL


	20. Chapter 20

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Shiro.io, SurveLance_

* * *

 

Keith is being dodgy.

 

Isn’t he usually

 

I’m suspicious.

 

Lol what’s new?

 

I’m glad you’re back to normal.

But not at the cost of Keith’s wellbeing.

Tell me the truth.

 

He came for dinner

Well pizza n e way

 

That is not safe.

 

Keith is different.

 

Keith is not different.

His life is valuable. He has much to lose as any of us.

 

I am aware.

 

We agreed it was safer to keep our distances.

 

Keith is **different.**

 

Why?

 

He pokes around looking for answers.

Would you rather him find them on his own?

 

You are walking a fine line.

 

I won’t let him get hurt. I promise.


	21. Chapter 21

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             JustKeith, Shiro.io_

* * *

 

Are you registering us for the next tournament?

 

You’re the third one to ask.

 

The others really beat me to it?!

 

I have the form pulled up now.

 

I think we should all try to play together.

Like in the same place.

 

Funny…

Lance said the same…

 

His place is safe enough.

 

I’m not sure about that.

Only three months have passed.

 

He would really love it.

I would really love it.

 

Not this time.

 

When then?

 

I don’t have an answer.

And you won’t be able to find one.

 

That’s bullshit, Shiro.

 

I’m sorry.

 

You can’t be sorry when you keep doing it.

 

Please be careful, Keith.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             JustKeith, Shiro.io_

 

* * *

 

Why did you call Lance?

 

Because I did.

We had something to discuss.

 

Something that he couldn’t discuss on the computer?

 

Something that we needed to figure out.

 

Like what exactly?

 

It was a test to see if his phone was bugged.

 

Is that the truth?

 

Mostly.

 

Mostly isn’t good enough.

 

You don’t seem to understand…

I’m trying to protect you.

 

From what exactly?

 

Lance’s cirucmstances

 

I’m aware of his cirucmstances

And I’m a big boy, Shiro.

I can, in fact, make these choices on my own.

 

Then why don’t you ask why Lance lied.

 

About what?

 

About the fact that he asked me to call him.

About the fact that he asked me to check his phone.

 

What reason does he have to lie about that?


	23. Chapter 23

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             JustKeith, SurveLance_

* * *

Why didn’t you come over today?

 

Must have forgot. I had a lot going on.

 

Dodgy af

 

 

I guess that’s not wrong.

 

I was rly looking fwd 2 our game sesh

 

Me too but…

Shiro said you’ve been lying about some stuff.

 

Of course he said sumthin

I didn’t tell u bc it would make u worry

 

I’m going to worry anyway.

I know we didn’t hit off at first

But you’re definitely one of my best friends.

 

Not your best friend tho lol

 

Well, I mean…

I guess you’re probably my best friend.

 

Guessing is not knowing young padawan

 

And that’s where this conversation stops

 

Can’t take a good sci-fi joke about SW?

 

The only sci-fi jokes I like are about Voltron bro

 

Loyal to the core ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Alias_Pidge, Shiro.io_

* * *

 

That was weird

 

Can we not?

 

I didn’t know that you had a job job.

 

Nobody is supposed to know.

 

They don’t even call you SHIRO!

 

Nope.

 

So nobody else knows?

 

I think Hunk might have guessed.

But he’s never asked me about it.

Unlike some others…

 

Your recommendation was way more than a favor.

It was basically a guarantee that they’d call me in.

 

Did you really think I had favors?

Like – just from being a pro gamer?

 

I mean, it didn’t seem impossible

As famous as you were and all

 

Who I am at work is my secret

Got it?

 

That’s one hell of a secret

Shiro – aka Kirito.

Could you have gone more cliché?

 

Listen – anime is high quality art.

 

Sure it is Shiro ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

* * *

 

I’m almost convinced that you are a liar.

 

WDYM by that?

 

You said you work for Allura not Altea.

 

Altea is the parent company.

You know this – you literally tell me all the time!

 

You have been at Altea like 50x this week!

 

Well, I mean, I have an office there.

 

YOU WORK FOR ALTEA!

 

Fine! F – I – N – E!

I work at Altea and do contract work with Allura.

But I list Allura as my employer because I love that job.

 

Why does everyone in Brotrons have secrets?

 

We like the internet because of how easy it is.

To keep out secrets, I mean.

 

I can’t believe this.

You guys are basically strangers anymore…

:(

 

Pidge, we are friends properly.

The Internet lets us love each other for our truest selves.

Don’t you agree?

 

Love is a very strong word…

 

Well, I love you guys.

You’re my family.

 

I agree. You guys are my family. My only family…


	26. Chapter 26

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             Alias_Pidge, SurveLance_

 

* * *

 

 

 

I’m so confused anymore.

 

Sad face

 

It is so crazy that we all have lives.

 

Existential crisis???

 

No, I just mean – outside of our games.

 

Not as crazy as it seems

Keith hangs out with me sometimes

You work with Hunk

 

But what about Shiro?

 

Shiro has a lot going on

He knows us better than he lets on

 

That makes me uncomfortable

 

That Shiro is probably secretly a spy?

 

Wasn’t the direction I was going…

 

Don’t worry, ok?

We are exactly the people you think we are.

 

I like it when you’re serious, Lance.

 

Don’t let the others know ;)

 

LOL! Sure thing


	27. Chapter 27

**BROTRONS**

 

_Members:        Shiro.io, SurveLance, JustKeith, Alias_Pidge, ForeverHunkry_

_Online:             ForeverHunkry, JustKeith_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Shiro tells me things sometimes.

 

He also tells me things sometimes.

 

He tells me that you’re close to Keith.

 

As friends tend to be.

 

I literally can pull chat logs where you hated him.

 

Things change

 

That’s a lot of change

Did you even have a “tolerate one another” phase?

 

Ugh did we have to?

 

It’s nice, don’t get me wrong bro

Just strange is all

 

He chilled out Hunk

It made him pretty cool

 

He was always pretty cool

You just hated him for no reason

 

Nah not true

 

Wdym?

 

I just picked on him a bit

Lol for laughs

 

Keith wasn’t laughing…

 

I know that now

We are good now ;)


End file.
